In the human gastro-intestinal system, proteolytic enzymes operate by chopping the long chain complex amino acids that make up proteins found in food, into shorter chain, more simple amino acids which can then pass into the cells lining the small intestine where they are further processed into fuel to provide the body with some of the necessary ingredients for growth and energy production
Digestion is the whole complex biological process by which the body converts food to fuel. The more efficient the digestion process, the more energy the body derives from a given quantity of food.
Only raw food contains active enzymes. The process of cooking food deactivates most enzymes.
A fit healthy body produces most but not all the enzymes it requires for efficient digestion. The balance is derived from the food we eat. To prevent the body taking in too much additional enzyme by way of the food supply, there are mechanisms that operate to control the activity of the enzymes introduced in the food supply. These mechanisms operate as enzyme inhibitors.
For example, as saliva mixes with food during the chewing and swallowing process, excess enzymes in the food are targeted by enzyme suppressors in the saliva to ensure that the material entering the stomach will not cause an enzyme overload.
These mechanisms work well for a fit healthy body that produces its full quota of enzymes and is ingesting a diet high in raw fruit and vegetables.
However, many bodies are not as fit and healthy as nature designed them to be and therefore do not produce anywhere near enough enzymes for efficient digestion. In this case, the additional enzymes required from the diet are significantly greater than for a fit, active, younger person.
As we age, our commitment to fitness tends to diminish and the symptoms of enzyme depletion become more pronounced—indigestion, acid reflux, and constipation are all thought to be classic symptoms. There is even a school of thought that irritable bowel syndrome and diverticulitis could also be related to long term enzyme depletion.
Obviously the condition is exacerbated if we are incapacitated by sickness oar injury.
One would think that the most natural remedy would be to eat more raw fruit and vegetables. Whilst this may help, the enzyme suppressing mechanisms appear to accept only a limited increase, and suppress the activity of the balance.
This leads us to postulate that if a person is on a diet low in fresh fruit and vegetables and is showing symptoms of enzyme depletion then increasing the level of fresh fruit and vegetables in the diet may be sufficient to relieve the symptoms.
However if a person is on a diet comprising adequate levels of fresh fruit and vegetables, yet is still suffering symptoms of enzyme depletion (which is very common) it may well-be that the enzyme suppressing mechanisms will not permit enough additional enzyme from the diet to enter the system to correct the problem.
A number of digestive/laxative type compositions are known, many of which are based on synthetic materials or compounds. However, a significant number of persons requiring such compositions on a regular or semi-regular basis are also on other forms of medication. It is possible, in at least some of these instances, for there to be incompatibilities or conflicts between the medications—in the least serious scenario this may merely be a reduction in the effectiveness of one of the medications. In a more serious scenario, the health of the user could be compromised.
Further, some available digestive/laxative compositions may have unwanted side-effects, or may not be tolerated by the recipient.
Accordingly there is a need for a greater choice of available digestive aids, as alternatives to those already available.
A current trend is also towards ‘natural’ type products. This trend among the health conscious consumer affects not only what they directly ingest, but also the cultivation or breeding of any foodstuffs they ingest. Organically grown produce and animal products are in demand in many markets. The administration of non-naturally occurring substances, especially if on a regular basis, is generally not allowable if the desired ‘organic’ labeling is to be applied to the end product.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.